Descalça
by nathaliacam
Summary: A vida parecia completa para Bella Swan: emprego estável, carreira acadêmica decolando, um apartamento bem decorado, um carro e... "E só", ela conclui depois de receber um e-mail que escreveu para si mesma dez anos antes. Apavorada, Bella percebe ter se tornado outra pessoa com a passagem do tempo, e decide correr atrás do prejuízo... Ou da sorte?
1. Prólogo

**Long fic de novo? Pois é! Antes de tudo, porém, eu gostaria de conversar com vocês sobre esta nova história. Venho pensando neste roteiro há anos, e comecei a escrevê-lo logo após o fim de Doctor Past, em dezembro de 2017. Acontece que, mesmo planejando, mesmo conversando com a minha beta, mesmo sabendo direitinho o que eu queria para cada personagem, eu não conseguia fazer a história andar. Escrevi o prólogo e mais dois capítulos e simplesmente não consegui sair do lugar. Depois meio que me esqueci, pois escrevi Answer do início ao fim, bem como os outros contos e oneshots que postei ao longo do ano de 2018. Só que eu quero muito fazer esta história acontecer, porque eu acredito no potencial dela, eu gosto deste projeto, e acho que vocês vão gostar também.**

 **Por isso, eu resolvi fazer isto: postar. Os comentários sempre me incentivam muito, sempre me ajudam muito a me inspirar e me motivar a escrever. Estou apostando que, com a força de vocês, vamos fazer esta história vingar e aparecer! Conto com vocês para me ajudarem nessa!**

 **Não prometo atualizações semanais como normalmente faço, porque a minha rotina mudou totalmente nos últimos meses, mas prometo ser o mais regular possível!**

 **Estou com os dedos cruzados e muito ansiosa para saber o que vocês vão achar!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Paradoxo da fanfic: nada me pertence, embora tudo me pertença.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

A gargalhada lá fora ainda corria solta. Bella nunca havia pensado que gostaria de ver sua casa cheia daquele jeito, dada sua conhecida personalidade preservadora. _Festa boa é festa longe de casa_ , ela cansou de repetir.

Talvez ela estivesse fazendo festa com as pessoas erradas.

Negou com a cabeça, rindo do tom da gargalhada masculina que vinha da sala. Ela precisava voltar pra lá, porque aparentemente estava perdendo toda a diversão.

Caminhou, então, até o closet, e enxergou a caixa que guardava sua coleção de seriados numa prateleira acima dos casacos de inverno. Revirou os olhos, pensando no quanto era burra por ter deixado aquilo ali. Coisas necessárias o tempo todo devem ficar ao alcance. Respirou fundo e se esticou toda, colocando-se na ponta dos pés para alcançar a caixa.

"Droga!" sussurrou, tentada a gritar por ajuda.

Bella estalou a língua e se esticou um pouco mais, empurrando a beirada da caixa para conseguir agarra-la com a outra mão. Sorriu quando o objeto pesado começou a tombar para frente e agarrou-o, voltando a ficar sobre os calcanhares.

Mas é claro que nada dá certo assim, e junto, com ela, uma caixa de papelão verde, lotada de "ho-ho-ho's" brilhantes caiu no chão, transformando o chão do closet numa bagunça de papeis.

"Burra!"

Ela deixou a caixa com a coleção de seriados no chão e começou a reunir os papeis.

"O tempo passa e você continua uma babaca, Isabella," falou para si mesma, catando os papeis e jogando-os dentro da caixa, "Mas a partir de agora você vai ter que aprender a se organizar melhor. Por bem ou por mal. Você precisa dar exemplos e-"

O toque daquele papel era diferente. Uniu as sobrancelhas, tirando do envelope a folha dobrada num perfeito quadrado. Sentou-se no chão e coçou a ponta do nariz levemente por causa da poeira provavelmente vinda da caixa. Ela puxou a caixa de seriados para o colo e abriu o papel dobrado.

 _"Isabella,_

 _Já é quase meia noite e eu estou aqui, neste site esquisito, para escrever um e-mail para você mesma. Ou pra mim. O que dá no mesmo._

 _Quero dizer o quanto eu não estou orgulhosa de você._

 _Hoje eu abri aquela carta que você escreveu pra você mesma quando estava completando vinte anos, e vi que você se transformou em alguém completamente diferente do que você imaginava._

 _E isso não é bom."_

Bella sorriu olhando para o papel, que havia quase se esquecido de que havia escrito. Sentiu os olhos lacrimejando à medida em que lia o restante das palavras por ela mesma escritas.

Mais uma gargalhada alta veio lá de fora, e ela se assustou, olhando na direção da porta do closet. O tom revoltado das palavras na carta com toda certeza eram a cara de Bella. Ou a cara de quem ela era naquela época.

Bom, _eu tenho que agradecer a mim mesma_ , pensou. Afinal, a responsabilidade daquelas risadas que vinham lá de fora eram das letras compostas neste papel.

 _Obrigada, Isabella do passado. Obrigada, vida. Obrigada, frustração. Deu certo, apesar de ter dado errado._

Deu errado para dar certo.


	2. I - E-mail Surpresa

**Importante dizer que a inspiração desta fic me veio há seis anos, quando escutei pela primeira vez a música Aquela dos 30, da Sandy. Naquela época, cheguei a escrever um prólogo com o mesmo título e até postar aqui no FF, mas nunca fiz mais do que isso e resolvi tirar do ar. Esta é uma versão melhorada daquele projeto, feito por uma versão menos relapsa de mim. Chegaremos ao fim desta vez!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer criou, nathaliacam recria.

* * *

 **Capítulo I. E-mail surpresa**

 **Dois anos antes – Março de 2018**

Bella fechou os olhos, as pernas cruzadas balançando no ar. Engoliu seco, tentando controlar a respiração e o nervosismo. Não devia demorar muito, não é? Não, não devia.

A culpa de toda a tensão foi de seu orientador, que disse que ela precisava "preparar-se para o pior", porque os componentes da banca eram os mais rígidos do departamento.

Mas ela não seria reprovada. Não, não seria. Seu orientador teria feito ela modificar tudo a tempo se percebesse uma real chance de reprovação. Esse era o papel dele, afinal de contas. E até que as pessoas nem fizeram muitas perguntas ao fim da defesa, não é? Poucas. Pouquíssimas. Isso era um bom sinal.

Certo?

Bella franziu o cenho, sem estar muito certa daquela afirmação. Podia ser que eles já tivessem lido tudo e resolvido reprovar sem dar chance de argumentação. Podia ser, sempre podia ser.

"Bella!"

Ela abriu os olhos, olhando para a direita sem mover a cabeça, enxergando pelo canto de olho sua mãe caminhando em sua direção, sorrindo. O salto alto dela bati no chão branco e fazia um barulho irritante. Respirou fundo, mais uma vez tentando se controlar.

Se ela fosse reprovada, sua mãe também teria alguma responsabilidade. A culpa também seria dela, porque, _pelo amor de Deus_ , Renee não tinha nada que ter feito aquele discurso emocionado sobre como estava orgulhosa de Bella, e incluir neste discurso o fato de Bella ter verdadeiramente surtado nas últimas semanas. As palavras exatas que ela jamais esqueceria terem vindo de sua mãe foram _"Ela estava tão nervosa, pobrezinha, mal conseguia dar aulas. Não me deixava ir à casa dela, dizia que eu precisava ficar longe para que ela pudesse se comportar e tirar todas as partes que contava ter chorado em sua pesquisa de seu texto"_. Se as partes haviam sido _apagadas_ , a intenção era que elas simplesmente sumissem e não fossem de conhecimento da banca.

Bella apertou os olhos, engolindo seco.

"Oi, mãe."

"Estão te chamando lá dentro," ela sorriu, apontando com o dedão na direção da sala de defesa, "Já têm o resultado."

"Ah," Bella se levantou, respirando fundo como se seu coração não estivesse acelerado e batendo em sua garganta, "Obrigada."

Ela começou a andar em direção ao local onde receberia o resultado do esforço dos últimos quatro anos, equilibrando-se sobre os saltos. Sua mãe, entretanto, puxou-lhe pelo braço. Bella olhou em questionamento, mas Renee ainda tinha o sorriso nos lábios.

"Parabéns, meu amor. Estou orgulhosa de você. Seu pai está também, ele sente muito por não poder estar aqui neste momento."

Bella forçou um sorriso amarelo, agradecendo silenciosamente ela ausência de Charlie. Ele provavelmente se recusaria a tirar o traje de policial e a arma da cintura. Seu visual não combinaria em nada com o que Bella defendia em sua pesquisa, bem como suas ideias não combinavam com o que ela acreditava e se dedicava a estudar desde a graduação.

Renee, então, entrelaçou os dedos nos de Isabella e a puxou para si, beijando-a no rosto, enquanto as duas voltavam a caminhar. Encarando o amontoado de cadeiras vermelhas que mais pareciam poltronas, e a mesa comprida da banca avaliadora ainda da porta da sala, Bella fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

 _Por favor, que dê tudo certo_.

[...]

Creep In a T-Shirt – Portugal. The man

Quando Bella fechou a porta de seu apartamento, mais tarde naquela noite, ela ainda se sentia levemente bêbada. Não exatamente _levemente_ , porque ela não sabia quantas vezes havia esvaziado a taça de vinho para enche-la novamente.

O silêncio era confortável. Ainda com a mão na maçaneta, ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Ela devia estar feliz.

E estava. Estava aliviada, na verdade. Seu peito era leve, porque _finalmente_ ela começaria a viver tudo o que mais queria.

Bella soltou a maçaneta e olhou par a ataca de vinho quase vazia em sua mão esquerda. Rodeou o líquido escuro dentro da taça e mordeu a parte interior da bochecha. Seu cenho se franziu e ela mordeu o lábio inferior antes de derramar o conteúdo restante na taça na boca.

Seus pés descalços pisaram pela madeira escura do chão do apartamento, até a sala de estar. Pelo menos não estava uma bagunça, e Alice havia ajudado a terminar a zona na cozinha. Era sorte que Suzie estivesse dormindo no colo de Jasper há algum tempo, ou minha melhor amiga daria a desculpa de sempre.

Não que fosse uma desculpa e um bebê de sete meses não desse muito trabalho.

Não que Bella soubesse disso também. Ela só imaginava.

Ela se sentou no tapete claro da sala, o apartamento pequeno recebendo-a em seu silêncio pessoal pela primeira vez desde que ela podia finalmente se chamar de doutora. _Doutora em filosofia_. Doutora em filosofia pela Portland State Univertisity. Quanto tempo será que demoraria até que seu nome e seu perfil fosse mudado no site da Universidade de Forks?

Bella mordeu a unha do dedo indicador esquerdo enquanto pensava naquilo, apoiando o cotovelo no joelho. Não devia demorar muito.

A música ainda tocava, e Bella olhou para o aparelho de som ligado no canto da sala. Surpreendia que Jasper não tivesse mudado a playlist conectada ao Spotify conectada ao aparelho. Portugal The Man sempre era alvo de suas reclamações, mas, segundo Alice, era uma das bandas preferidas de Suzie.

Bella gargalhou sozinha com a ironia da situação. Jasper, que vivia criticando a melhor amiga de sua esposa pelos últimos oito anos por seu gosto musical, agora tinha uma filha que compartilhava dos gostos da madrinha. O Karma era mesmo um _filho da puta_.

Cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, Bella se deixou rir mais um pouco. Ela podia, porque estava bêbada, rindo de pensamentos aleatórios, mas, olha só, ela era uma doutora. _Doutora_! Em filosofia! Uma mulher doutora em filosofia! A primeira daquele departamento cheio de homens que se achavam deuses, especialista em seu filósofo preferido da vida inteira, confrontando seu pai da maneira mais sutil e possível. Confronto vitorioso e de sucesso.

Ela suspirou fundo, encostando a cabeça na beirada do sofá, e se deixou lembrar das conversas infinitas que teve com o pai sobre a escolha de seu curso em primeiro lugar. Quer dizer, a filha do Xerife Swan estudando _filosofia_? Coisa sem futuro, de gente maluca, que não tem mais o que fazer. Foi tudo o que ela teve que escutar. Ela, inclusive, teve de trabalhar no StarBucks nos primeiros semestres da faculdade para paga-la, porque Charlie se recusou a usar a reserva feita para o ensino superior da filha com a carreira por ela escolhida.

Pelo menos ele havia mudado de ideia no meio do caminho, quando viu que Bella não desistiria do que queria. Ele devia saber desde o início, já que a persistência era uma das famosas características da filha.

Até os dias atuais a relação entre Charlie e Bella já havia passado por vários altos e baixos, com períodos de extremo carinho e orgulho mútuo, e períodos de ressentimentos, mágoas e infelicidade.

O segundo período citado normalmente vinha em época de eleições, ou quando o assunto "política" surgia na roda. O primeiro, quando a família saía para beber fora.

Bella riu consigo mesma, dando de ombros. Havia valido a pena, ao fim. Na ligação recebida há algumas horas, Charlie parecia verdadeiramente feliz pelo sucesso e pela formatura da filha. Isso era bom, mas não compensava o fato de que sua relação fosse tão inconstante e de que Bella evitava a casa dos pais para não ter que brigar a cada fim de semana.

Era a distância segura, ela sempre dizia.

E por que mesmo ela estava pensando no pai mesmo? Ela devia estar muito bêbada...

Bella se levantou, sacudindo os quadris levemente no ritmo da música que ainda tocava, e foi até a cozinha. Depois de passar a mão molhada pela testa, ela lavou a taça e a deixou no escorredor junto às demais, lavadas por Alice.

Banho era fundamental. Era, mas Bella abriria mão desse fundamento agora, e que se dane. Ela morava sozinha, de qualquer maneira. Não fazia diferença.

Algum tempo depois, Bella se atirava na cama vestindo uma camisa larga de algodão e a calcinha que já vestia, porque amanhã ela estava de folga de qualquer maneira. Suspirando fundo, ela fechou os olhos e se deixou entregar à inconsciência.

Até que foi acordada.

Na mesa de cabeceira, vibrava o celular de Bella. Ela remexeu-se inquieta, resmungando em seu sono. Esperando até que a vibração cessasse.

E cessou.

Até que começou novamente.

"Ah, mas que-"

Bella esticou o braço e, abrindo apenas um olho para a claridade extrema que vinha da tela do celular, desbloqueou o aparelho com a digital e viu o papel de parede com densas árvores do norte do Canadá aparecerem ao fundo de uma notificação de e-mail.

"Por que foi que esse celular vibrou desse jeito por causa de uma notificação de e-mail?"

Mesmo com a pergunta retórica e solitária, Bella suspirou contrariada e sentiu o sono se esvair de seu organismo. Era melhor abrir aquela merda de uma vez, porque podia ser algo relacionado ao certificado de conclusão de seu doutorado ou coisa do tipo. Era difícil àquela hora da noite, mas impossível, não era.

A caixa de entrada, porém, mostrava o e-mail de um site chamado " _Future Me"._ Franzindo o cenho sem conseguir se recordar do nome, ela quase deslizou o e-mail para a esquerda a fim de apaga-lo, mas sua curiosidade falou mais alto, e ela tocou o e-mail não lido.

 _Future Me – Uma carta de 13 de Março de 2008_

 _O e-mail a seguir veio do passado, escrito em 13 de março de 2008. Foi enviado do passado pelo site ._

 _Querido eu do futuro,_

 _Como vai você? Acho que essa é a forma mais tradicional de começar uma carta (e-mail), e eu nem tirei o "querido eu do futuro", sugerido pelo site, mas achei uma fofura e resolvi escrever assim mesmo. Esse site foi uma indicação de Rosalie, mas achei a ideia boa o suficiente para arriscar. Só tenho receio de em dez anos isso ser enviado para uma caixa de entrada qualquer, porque pode ser que as pessoas nem usem mais e-mails, ou que você tenha trocado o endereço de uso contínuo. Entretanto, vou pensar que isso daqui vai ser entregue com êxito._

 _A minha intenção inicial, era escrever no dia do meu aniversário de vinte anos para que você pudesse recebe-lo aos 30, coisa bem significativa. O problema é que estamos em março, e ainda faltam seis meses até lá. Se eu não estiver muito mudada, você vai compreender a minha ânsia. Sendo assim, muito prazer. Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan e tenho dezenove anos e meio. Como sei que não receberei notícias suas pelos próximos dez anos, vou falar apenas de mim, e aguardo ansiosamente pelo que você tem pra me contar no futuro._

 _Neste momento, eu estou na faculdade, um alívio desde que voltei para casa para o fim do ano passado e tive mais uma briga com o papai. Como você deve se lembrar, ele não se agrada muito com a escolha da nossa profissão, e eu simplesmente não aguento mais ouvir ele dizer que passarei fome pelo resto dos meus dias e que a única saída para mim é o magistério._

 _Como se ser professora fosse um fracasso._

 _Não é um fracasso. É o que eu quero, é o que eu gosto. Por isso, persisti na escolha, o que deixou ele bem chateado. Mesmo assim, Charlie parou com aquela ideia ridícula de proibir que eu usasse as economias para a faculdade com o meu curso, e acho que isso teve grande influência da mamãe, mas não vou reclamar. Foi ótimo poder me dedicar a projetos de pesquisa e bolsas de iniciação científica na faculdade, que pagam menos, mas que me ajudam a cavar uma vaga no futuro._

 _Disso tudo você deve se lembrar, porque, se tudo der certo, foi o que te ajudou a chegar onde você – espero muito – está. Me mata de curiosidade saber tudo o que você fez pelos próximos (ou últimos?) dez anos, então vou deixar aqui embaixo uma lista de tudo o que eu espero ouvir de você e viver no futuro:_

 _A tão sonhada tatuagem: vai matar o Charlie de raiva? Vai. Mas o corpo é seu. Tenha várias espalhadas pelo corpo, ou pelo menos uma que seja bem grande. Ou pequenininha, mas significativa. Enfim! Tenha uma tatuagem._

 _Mestrado: por favor, me diga que você fez uma dissertação muito boa e que conseguiu, com ela, uma vaga no item a seguir:_

 _Doutorado: as pessoas já te chamam de doutora? Seus alunos se referem a você como "Dra. Swan"? Qual foi o tema da sua tese?_

 _Viajar sozinha: de preferência pra praia. Você tem uma mania ridícula de ficar esperando pelos outros para fazer tudo, Bella, e uma viagem sozinha te faria um bem enorme. Independência é tudo o que você quer na sua vida hoje._

 _Fumar maconha: todo mundo acha que você faz isso aos montes na sua faculdade, mas você não faz. Não vou mentir e dizer que o prédio que você estuda não é aquele em que é mais fácil conseguir essa bendita erva, mas em dois semestres, ainda não experimentei. Quero saber a sensação._

 _Entrar num curso de desenho com Rosalie: você sempre foi fascinada pelos desenhos de sua melhor amiga, então acho que essa seria uma excelente oportunidade. Li há alguns dias que ser ruim em algo é o primeiro passo para ser bom. Vai com fé!_

 _Tenha seu próprio apartamento: você e Charlie terão se matado se a resposta for negativa._

 _Fale mais de um idioma: seu alemão é bom, mas foi fruto do Ensino Fundamental e Médio, além da quase obrigação de saber esse idioma para estudar filosofia. Você fala francês? Espanhol? Italiano é lindo!_

 _Ter mais amigos: amo Rosalie, tenho vários colegas na faculdade (você ainda conversa com Peter e Charlotte?), mas amigos, poucos. Isso faz bem pra você, e eles te ajudariam no item a seguir._

 _Sair mais pra jantar fora e dançar: você arrisca umas reboladas e uns passinhos depois de alguns copos de cerveja e se diverte muito. Seria ótimo não precisar do álcool para me desinibir e dançar a vontade._

 _Cuidar mais de você mesma: hoje eu não tenho dinheiro para ir sempre ao salão de beleza, fazer tratamentos estéticos, cuidar das unhas e da pele como Rosalie faz, mas acho que hoje as suas condições não são as mesmas. Vai ser ótimo para te ajudar com a autoestima._

 _Melhorar sua relação com seus pais: Charlie e eu pisamos em ovos sempre que conversamos, Bella, e isso é péssimo. Especialmente em anos de eleição, como agora. Tenho sérios problemas com Bush e tudo o que ele fez em seus mandatos, e isso bate de frente com meu pai. A dimensão política é importante (você estuda isso o tempo todo), mas não deixe que ela atrapalhe e te distancie ainda mais do seu pai._

 _Conhecer pelo menos três países diferentes: sair pra passear e pegar a chuva de Londres sem guarda-chuva, passar a virada do ano em Paris, ficar impressionada com os prédios de Dubai, pelas flores da Holanda, comer pizza na Itália. Meu coração se aquece com as possibilidades._

 _Dormir numa barraca: não parece divertido?_

 _Comer algo bem diferente: e esquisito! Tente!_

 _Nadar nua: pode ser numa praia de nudismo, ou numa piscina. Deve ser muito legal._

 _Aprender a cozinhar: eu só percebi a falta que isso faz depois que vim morar na faculdade. Cara, eu passo muito perrengue aqui! Se não fosse a Jane, eu estava muito ferrada!_

 _Vá a um show de rock grande: ou um festival. Festivais são ótimos. Se aventure!_

 _Casamento e filhos: parte mais delicada do processo, eu sei que isso pode ser meio complicado, mas eu realmente espero que você tenha conseguido isso, Bella. Sonho encontrar alguém para conversar sobre tudo e qualquer coisa na cama. Numa cama que seja compartilhada. Falar sobre filosofia, política, economia, música e cinema depois de fazer sexo. Sabe, esse tipo de coisa. E filhos... Pode ser que você ainda não os tenha, mas espero que esteja planejando. Isso é muito importante pra mim._

 _Acho que é isso._

 _Por favor, me dê boas notícias. Agora vou enviar isso e voltar a ler filosofia medieval (você aprendeu isso? Porque na boa... Tô sofrendo!)._

 _Te vejo em dez anos!_

Bella já tinha a mão na boca entreaberta ao fim da carta. Em seu peito, havia um misto de sensações. E uma delas era predominante: o incômodo.

Incômodo primeiramente, porque Bella não se via mais naquelas palavras. O tom leve de sua fala, a escrita leve, que demonstrava o bom humor da adolescente universitária não tinha mais nada a ver com a escrita cadenciada que ela tinha hoje em dia. Cheia de vícios de linguagem ocasionadas pela profissão, e pela escrita acadêmica que havia invadido seu vocabulário cotidiano e sua vida pessoal.

E que vida pessoal?

Quer dizer, é claro que Bella tinha vida pessoal. Ela tinha sua casa, seu tempo sozinha, as músicas que ela gostava de ouvir, o ócio que normalmente vinha acompanhado de longas horas de sono. Encontros, as vezes, com outros professores universitários ou cientistas de diversas áreas, porque Bella frequentava _sim_ lugares diferentes. Colóquios, palestras, congressos, seminários. Nesses eventos – em alguns lugares diferentes do país e no Canadá -, Bella conhecia homens e com eles saía para jantar fora e ter um encontro entre dois adultos.

Isso devia significar que ela tinha cumprido alguns itens da lista do que esperava ter feito aos dezenove anos.

Não é?

"Mas que..." ela sussurrou para si mesma, o dedão percorrendo o vidro da tela do celular para que ela relesse alguns trechos, "Como eu não me lembro disso?"

Porque ela definitivamente não se lembrava. Nem do momento que escrevera, e nem de ter escrito, em primeiro lugar. Muito menos do fato de que Rosalie era uma frequentadora assídua daquele site.

Fazia um tempo desde que ela havia conversado com Rosalie em primeiro lugar, ou mesmo pensado nela, mas, ela devia se lembrar. Certo?

Sem conseguir entender, Bella suspirou fundo e bloqueou novamente o celular, resolvendo tentar ignorar aquela carta até o dia seguinte. Seu cansaço ainda estava em cada canto de seu corpo, e não havia tempo para ficar lendo esse tipo de coisa agora.

 _O doutorado, pelo menos, havia acabado de terminar. Minha eu do passado ficaria orgulhosa de ter sua carta enviada no dia exato em que defendi e tive minha tese aprovada_ , ela pensou, fechando os olhos e roçando a bochecha contra o travesseiro.

As duas ainda tinham algo em comum, mesmo que parecessem ser pessoas completamente diferentes.

[...]

Não se podia dizer que Bella tivesse realmente pensado nos dizeres da carta pelo restante do fim de semana. Ao amanhecer do dia seguinte, ela quase não se lembrava o que era de fato verdade, e o que era parte do sonho que teve com a época da graduação, dez anos atrás. Chegou à conclusão, depois do banho do sábado de manhã, que, além de jamais adiar banhos a noite novamente, era natural que ela tivesse mudado ao longo do tempo. Aos dezenove anos, ela ainda não tinha noção de como a vida funcionava de fato, e como era viver sob o próprio sustento. É claro que sua formação influenciaria no que ela era pessoalmente dizendo, porque os valores estudados sempre se incorporam à personalidade de quem estuda, de uma maneira ou de outra.

E que bom que seu vocabulário havia mudado, não é mesmo? Quem levaria a sério uma professora universitária falando "na boa"?

Na segunda-feira, tudo havia voltado à normalidade – inclusive a euforia pela conclusão, apresentação e defesa da tese. Seus ânimos se alteravam a cada vez que um colega de departamento lhe dava os parabéns – mesmo que a ironia ou o escárnio estivessem presentes em cada uma de suas palavras e expressões -, mas não é como se muita gente dali soubesse ou se importasse em saber de sua vitória.

Seu o nome na porta de seu gabinete e no site da instituição mudariam, e seu salário aumentaria, além de Bella finalmente poder coordenar suas próprias pesquisas. Entretanto, a rotina em sala de aula sempre seria a mesma, porque o mundo sumia quando ela fechava a porta da sala e encarava a turma.

"Bom dia!"

O sorriso era sempre sincero. Bella fazia o que amava, com o maior afinco possível, com a maior dedicação que seu tempo lhe permitia. Lecionar era transportar alunos a outra dimensão. Era ensinar para debater em alto nível, e, em especial em filosofia, era ensinar o aprendizado do questionamento.

A turma respondeu quase em uníssono enquanto Bella conectava seu notebook ao projetor da sala de aula. Com a apresentação da aula aberta, ela se dirigiu novamente à turma:

"Espero que vocês tenham feito da leitura do artigo indicado," ela sorriu, lançando uma piscadela para a turma, sabendo que muito provavelmente a leitura não fora efetuada por muitos deles, "Durante o sábado a noite, principalmente."

"Comecei na sexta a noite, na verdade," um aluno disse do fundo da sala, e todos os presentes gargalharam.

"Aposto que sim, Sr. Penny. Aposto que sim," ela riu, assentindo com a cabeça. Dirigiu-se então até a mesa no centro da sala e apoiou-se com o artigo mencionado em mãos, "Bom, eu sei que esse material é um pouco mais difícil do que o que nós estamos acostumados, mas essa é uma disciplina optativa, pessoal, e nosso foco é sempre ler direto na fonte. Ler comentadores é sempre mais fácil, e vocês podem procurar esse recurso para tirar as dúvidas. Mas ler o autor em seus escritos é _fundamental_."

"Mas, Mestre Swan, isso aqui definitivamente não parece o idioma que a gente fala," a aluna mais próxima da mesa de Bella disse, "Eu lia dez vezes o mesmo parágrafo para não entender absolutamente nada!"

Naqueles momentos, Bella tinha certeza que havia nascido para ensinar.

Isso porque, ao longo de sua vida acadêmica estudantil, ela havia encontrado professores de todos os tipos, mas, em sua maioria, seus instrutores não passavam de _instrutores_ , literalmente dizendo. Com toda certeza, um comentário como o feito pela Srta. Groom não seriam bem recebidos pelos professores que Bella teve, e deles, Groom receberia apenas um "sinto muito, você está no curso errado". Mas não era assim que ela queria ser.

"Eu entendo," Bella riu baixo, "Mas vai ficar mais fácil assim que essa aula terminar, eu prometo! Fiquem com o texto nas mãos, indico a página enquanto eu for explicando."

E essa era a parte gostosa da docência. A cada vez que um aluno dizia "ah!", sorria, e dizia que "agora tudo fazia sentido", Bella sentia que seu dia havia valido a pena. Filosofia não era fácil. Filosofia em textos puramente filosóficos era ainda mais difícil, mas era papel _dela_ transformar esses assuntos em coisas acessíveis para seus alunos, para que eles pudessem, mais tarde, fazer o mesmo para outras pessoas. Esse era o trabalho dela como professora. E fazer isso não era um problema, porque, ao contrário do que seus professores achavam, os alunos da graduação não têm a menor obrigação de chegar à sala de aula dominando os textos indicados na bibliografia do curso.

Ao fim da aula, quando quase todos os alunos já tinham expressões bem menos confusas, Bella se sentiu aliviada e _feliz_.

"Pessoal, é isso. Obrigada pela presença, leiam o próximo capítulo desse livro, que é outro artigo, e repitam todo o processo. Anotem suas dúvidas, vamos tira-las na semana que vem."

Os alunos começaram a se retirar da sala, e Bella foi até seu computador, desconectando-o do projetor. Mirando o controle remoto na direção do aparelho, preso ao suporte no teto da sala, ela apertou o botão vermelho duas vezes. Empurrou para cima a tela de projeção e, quando voltou-se novamente para a mesa, havia um aluno com um sorriso torto segurando uma mochila nos ombros.

"Senhor Bradford!" Bella sorriu, fechando sua agenda, "Conseguiu entender o texto?"

"Ficou bem mais fácil depois da sua explicação," ele assentiu, "Essa parte é super difícil. Já disse que fiquei tentado a trancar a disciplina no início do semestre."

"Ainda bem que você teve paciência," Bella deu de ombros, "Fica fácil com a prática. Como tudo."

Ele imitou o gesto dela e deu de ombros.

"Não tenho muita certeza disso. Mas quero te perguntar sobre a sua defesa! Como foi?"

O sorriso de Bella se alargou imediatamente, e seus ombros relaxaram. Ela suspirou fundo.

"Foi ótimo. Fui aprovada."

"Ah, que bom! Parabéns, Mestre Swan- Quer dizer! Doutora Swan agora."

Bella gargalhou e assentiu, sentindo o prazer de poder aceitar aquele tratamento de um modo deliciosamente verdadeiro.

"Obrigada. Pois é, deu tudo certo!"

"Agora é relaxar, não é? Já pensou no que vai fazer para comemorar?"

Bella torceu a boca, pendurando a bolsa nos ombros e apoiando os livros com o braço livre, caminhando para fora da sala.

"Tive um jantar com meus amigos e família mais próxima em casa ontem. Não temos muito tempo para comemorar, Brandford. Meio do semestre, não são só vocês que têm trabalho. Agora finalmente vou conseguir tirar do papel o projeto de pesquisa no departamento. Devo abrir um edital de bolsa de iniciação, se você se interessar."

Foi a vez do outro fazer careta. Os dois saíram da sala, e Bella fechou a porta, caminhando pelo corredor esperando pela resposta do aluno.

"Não sei se quero participar dessas bolsas de iniciação agora, para falar a verdade."

"Você não tem interesse no mestrado?" Bella perguntou.

"É claro que tenho," ele riu, olhou para baixo, e retornou o olhar para a professora, "Mas gosto de levar a sério o dizer de um copo que eu comprei numa festa no _campus_ uma vez." Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando pela continuação, " _'Não deixe os estudos atrapalharem a sua faculdade'_ ".

A gargalhada saiu da garganta de Bella quase acidentalmente. Brandford acompanhou a risada, e os dois pararam no corredor movimentado.

"Me lembro dessa."

"E aposto que você a levou a sério," ele piscou o olho direito, "Não foi?"

Na verdade, não.

"Mais ou menos," Bella deu de ombros, "Mas consigo entender seu raciocínio."

De fato, Bella conseguia. A fase da vida universitária com toda certeza representa muito mais do que o início da vida acadêmica de alguém. É também a primeira experiência de morar sozinho, de se cuidar sozinho, de ser independente, mesmo que não em todos os aspectos. Nesse caminho, porém, havia um mundo de escolhas, e todas elas levavam para um lugar no futuro.

E, se Bella tivesse levado aquela frase a sério, provavelmente ela não estaria onde hoje está.

Foi inevitável, porém, que Bella não se lembrasse do e-mail recebido dela mesma no fim de semana, que narrava sua versão mais nova com planos para o futuro que jamais aconteceram. E Bella não podia negar: _os estudos atrapalharam sua faculdade naquele aspecto. Assim como sua vida, naquele aspecto_.

Mas "atrapalhar" não era a palavra certa, ela concluiu mais tarde, enquanto fazia o plano de aula para o dia seguinte em seu gabinete. Eram escolhas. Caminhos diferentes trilhados. E ela não podia reclamar.

Apenas lamentar. Um pouco. Às escondidas. E negar esse fato até para si mesma.

[...]

 _"Mas aí eu não quis, sabe, Bella?"_ a voz de Alice disse do outro lado da linha, _"É claro que a Mary é um amor, eu amo a minha sogra. De verdade, você sabe disso. Mas eu não quero que ela fique se intrometendo na criação da Suzie."_

"Entendo perfeitamente," Bella assentiu, segurando o telefone contra o ombro enquanto mexia o molho do macarrão, "Ela é sua filha."

" _Exatamente, ela é minha filha. O Jasper não gosta que eu fale isso, porque sempre vem com aquele argumento furado de que 'ela fez isso comigo, eu estou muito bem hoje', mas eu sou outra pessoa. Tenho outros valores. Ela até reclama que eu chamo a minha filha de Suzie!"_

"Ué, por que?" estranhou, franzindo o cenho para o líquido vermelho na panela. Despejou as cebolinhas picadas e tornou a mexer, "O que tem a ver?"

" _Ela disse que acostumar a criança com apelido não é saudável, porque faz ela perder a identidade. E que Suzanna é um nome lindo pra ser ignorado. Mas eu não estou ignorando! Eu sei que o nome da minha filha é lindo, a sugestão foi minha em primeiro lugar! Mas eu sempre fui chamada de Alice em vez de Mary Alice e 'estou muito bem hoje', como Jasper diz."_

"E eu sempre fui chamada de Bella em vez de Isabella. Viva, vivíssima. Obrigada!"

 _"Pois é, então foi por isso que eu decidi que vou contratar uma babá para essas ocasiões,"_ Bella assentiu, acompanhando a fala de Alice enquanto lavava as mãos na pia e procurava em seu armário um recipiente de louça fundo para colocar a macarronada, _"Enquanto Jasper e eu trabalhamos, ela fica na escolinha. Perfeito. Quando precisarmos sair, contratamos uma babá. Não vou deixar a minha filha com a minha sogra, e nem com a minha mãe."_

"Você pode deixa-la comigo também, na medida do possível," ela ofereceu, passando o pano de prato depois de ter passado água na louça branca, "Não me importo."

 _"Obrigada, Bella, eu sei disso!_ " O sorriso podia ser ouvido na voz de Alice, _"Mas não quero ficar te atormentando com isso, não. Talvez quando formos fazer alguma viagem e tal. Eu não quero deixar essa dimensão de maternidade tomar conta da minha vida com Jasper."_

Bella engoliu seco, novamente se lembrando da carta recebida. Murmurou para que Alice percebesse que ela ainda a escutava.

 _"Quero sair com ele, continuar como éramos quando namorávamos e depois de casados antes da Suzie nascer."_

"Faz bem," falou baixo, "Você não pode," limpou a garganta, "Não pode concentrar numa coisa só."

 _"Exatamente. Ser mãe é um encanto, Bella, eu quero muito te ver passando por isso, mas é cansativo. Eu não quero ser mãe 24 horas por dia, porque eu sou Alice também. Alice esposa, Alice pessoa, Alice designer... Alice melhor amiga da Bella!_ "

Bella riu e mais uma vez deu razão à amiga. Alice era sábia, é claro. Sempre fora. Muito mais do que Bella – embora ela dissesse o contrário – porque soube balancear e fez tudo o que quis na vida.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, depois da ligação ter se encerrado quando Jasper pediu socorro à esposa para fazer a filha dormir, Bella sentou-se no sofá e, assistindo a um programa qualquer na televisão, comeu o jantar. Seus pensamentos foram, porém, à fala da amiga.

E, novamente, à carta.

Bella sonhou em ter filhos. Ela se lembrava disso também, ela sempre quis isso. Lembrava-se de fantasiar uma criança sem rosto correndo pela casa de seus pais, adaptando-se ao clima de Forks. De se sentir impaciente para que seu momento chegasse, para ter nos braços um bebê que reconheceria nela a segurança e o conforto que mais ninguém daria.

Mas esse sonho, assim como vários outros, ficou para trás. Perdidos em meio a outros planos, em anotações desesperadas para que os dados da pesquisa fossem entregues ao orientador dentro da data, nos textos que ela lutava para entender, no entendimento que ela queria passar a seus alunos. Na vida de Bella hoje não cabia uma criança. Muito menos um casamento, coisa também mencionada na carta.

Pela primeira vez, Bella se viu frente a frente com a verdade que provavelmente aconteceria em sua vida: perto dos trinta, ela não tinha um namorado. Sendo assim, ela também não conseguiria a estabilidade para ter um filho nos próximos cinco, seis anos, e, depois dali, seria arriscado demais uma gravidez.

Bella não seria mãe.

Provavelmente não se casaria também.

Uma lufada de ar ficou presa em seus pulmões quando ela se deu conta de que não foram os estudos que a atrapalharam a conseguir uma outra dimensão em sua vida: foi ela mesma. Ela não soube balancear, ela não soube pausar a vida profissional. Não soube dizer _sim_.

Ela não disse sim a ela mesma, não disse sim aos sonhos para além da vida acadêmica.

O prato de macarrão quase caiu de suas mãos, tamanho foi o ataque trêmulo que ela teve. Sua vida estava passando, e por mais que ela achasse um pouco tarde para ter a crise anterior aos trinta – faltando seis meses para que esse dia chegasse -, a crise era real. Estava em seu estômago, em suas mãos trêmulas, em seu olhar desfocado.

Aquele momento pode ter sido decisivo na vida de Bella. Ou talvez a decisão tivesse chegado junto ao e-mail em sua caixa de entrada na sexta anterior, ou talvez quando Bella o escreveu, há dez anos.

Ela ainda não sabia. Mas foi a decisão que ela tomou naquela noite de segunda-feira, quando uma tempestade de amedrontar caía lá fora, é que transformaria a sua vida a partir daquele momento.

E para melhor.

* * *

 **Lembre-se que o seu comentário, desta vez, tem um peso ainda maior! Estou ansiosa pela reação de vocês! Um beijo carinhoso e até (eu espero) breve!**


	3. II - Observações

**Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora. Em segundo lugar, preciso dizer que provavelmente não conseguirei dizer que esse atraso nunca mais acontecerá, porque só vou iludir vocês. Eu tenho um compromisso com as minhas histórias, quem me lê há mais tempo já sabe disso, mas, infelizmente, atualizar uma vez por semana do jeito que minha vida está será _impossível_ , como eu já tinha avisado. **

**Enfim, o importante é que estamos aqui. Demorou, mas saiu, e estou muitíssimo feliz de finalmente atualizar Descalça! Espero que vocês estejam gostando!**

 **Ah, preciso dizer também que vocês me ajudaram bastante com os comentários! Eles me ajudaram muito a construir um caminho para esta história, e acho que vocês vão gostar bastante do que está por vir.**

 **Outra coisa: algumas pessoas me perguntaram sobre a existência do site no qual Bella escreve o e-mail e recebe dez anos depois. Este site _realmente existe_ , e tem o mesmo nome da fanfic. Se você também acha essa ideia sensacional, faça como eu e mande recadinhos para o seu futuro. Gosto de fazer isso especialmente quando as coisas estão um pouquinho difíceis na vida. Enfim, divirtam-se no futureme(ponto)org.**

 **Bem, espero que vocês curtam a leitura. Um beijo enorme e até breve!**

* * *

 **Capítulo II. Observações**

"Mestre Swan, bom dia."

Bella completou a ação de pegar o envelope que pendia na entrada de seu gabinete e olhou para trás para se deparar com a figura magra e de cabelos longos. Aro Volturi era o coordenador do departamento de Bella no Forks College, e era conhecido por jamais aceitar as novas coordenadas sugeridas por outros professores. O papel dele era basicamente vetar e dizer que tudo estava bom do jeito que era, que os novatos – vulgo não-pós-doutores – eram sonhadores por sua pouca experiência e que as descobertas da ciência da educação eram puro discurso "esquerdista".

Adorado por uns, detestado pela maioria, especialmente pelos alunos: este era Aro Volturi.

"Bom dia, Aro."

Aquela era a maneira que Bella havia encontrado para desafiar Aro Volturi da maneira mais sutil que conseguia: a ironia. É claro que seus alunos a chamavam de Mestre Swan, assim como a maioria dos outros professores quando estavam em ambiente universitário. Aquele era o título de Bella até a última sexta-feira, então é claro que ela não reclamaria. No entanto, nas pessoas citadas, o termo "Mestre Swan" não carregava o sarcasmo que tinha na voz de Aro.

Sabendo que destacar que Bella era _mestre_ frente a seus dois _pós-doutorados_ era uma maneira de desdenhar dela, Bella o tratava da maneira mais pessoal possível – pelo primeiro nome. Aquele era um hábito que os professores mais próximos uns dos outros pessoalmente adotavam quando estavam fora da instituição. Só que Bella sabia que aquele era um jeito sutil de trazer Aro para mais perto do que ele realmente era, e raramente se lembrava: uma pessoa de carne e osso como todas as outras.

"Alguém comentou na última reunião de departamento que você não apareceu porque estava defendendo sua tese na Portland University." Ele disse, depois de fazer uma careta discreta pelo tratamento de Bella.

"Foi," Bella sorriu levemente, tocando a maçaneta da porta de seu gabinete, equilibrando o material das aulas do dia no braço e a bolsa no ombro, "Não pude comparecer nessa, mas estarei nas próximas, não se preocupe."

Ele sorriu, apertando as próprias mãos.

"Ah, não, não estou cobrando nada," sim, ele estava, "Foram apenas assuntos corriqueiros, como os de sempre. Como foi a sua defesa? Correu tudo bem?"

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa pelo interesse.

"Hm... sim, correu tudo bem. Fui aprovada."

"Ah, isso é bom!" ele sorriu, "Parabéns, mestre Swan. Sei bem como pesquisas para tese são complicadas, você sabe, e depois vem o pós-doutorado e tudo o mais que a vida acadêmica tem a oferecer. Você ainda é jovem, com certeza vai trilhar longos caminhos dentro da filosofia."

Bella assentiu, sentindo os livros pesarem em seu braço. Sua mão largou a maçaneta e reforçou o aperto no material contra o corpo.

"Obrigada, Aro. Também estou satisfeita de que tenha dado tudo certo."

"Imagino que sim. Bom, eu tenho aula em dez minutos. Parabéns novamente. Mas pense em trilhar um caminho para a área idealista em sua próxima pesquisa... é mais interessante, Mestre Swan, eu garanto."

É claro, estava demorando.

"Estou satisfeita com o que o materialismo tem a me oferecer," ela sorriu irônica, "E pode me chamar de Doutora Swan agora."

A gargalhada que Aro soltou a seguir teve uma pitada de sarcasmo, é claro, mas Bella fingiu não perceber. Sem paciência para alongar a conversa falsamente agradável, ela acenou com uma mão e em seguida abriu a porta do gabinete, fechando-a rapidamente depois de entrar.

Bella deixou os livros sobre a mesa redonda do pequeno ambiente que ela chamava de seu dentro do prédio da faculdade. Pequeno sim, mas igualmente aconchegante. Ela prometera renovar o espaço assim que pudesse, pendurar quadros nas paredes com divisórias brancas, rechear mais as duas prateleiras de livros dali e comprar um computador novo especialmente para ocupar este espaço.

Mais uma das promessas não cumpridas.

Ela fez um careta ao se lembrar disso, seus pensamentos passando brevemente pela maldita carta recebida em seu e-mail, e sacudiu a cabeça brevemente para espantar aquilo da mente. _Não importa_.

O envelope que estava pendurado na porta, entretanto, voltou a chamar-lhe atenção. Ela se sentou e abriu o papel pardo, passando os olhos rapidamente sobre os escritos no ofício.

"Ah, finalmente!"

Finalmente e _bizarro_. Tecnicamente dizendo, Bella já tinha autorização para isso, uma vez que era _de fato_ uma professora contratada, como todas as outras. Porém, pela veia política que esta – e provavelmente todas as outras – instituição tinha, ela nunca tinha podido coordenar uma pesquisa sozinha. Nunca pode abrir editais para seleção de bolsistas para iniciação científica, porque não era _doutora_. Ironia dizer que foi literalmente conseguir o título, que a autorização "dificílima do reitor", segundo o diretor da faculdade, chegou também.

Não importava mais. O fato era que, a partir de agora, ela poderia guiar os passos de outra pessoa para as maravilhas que o mundo acadêmico podia oferecer.

E talvez aconselhar o selecionado com o que seu eu de dez anos atrás tinha a ensinar em seus questionamentos e sonhos.

[...]

"Não ficou bom?"

Bella se arrependeu imediatamente do comentário feito, e quase mordeu a língua. Sua aluna, parada à sua frente depois da aula, esperava uma resposta mordendo o lábio inferior, o cabelo liso cor de caramelo caindo sobre os olhos numa franja jogada, a camisa listrada preta e branca esticada de forma que levantava a manga para exibir a tatuagem ainda coberta por plástico filme.

"É claro que ficou," Bella sorriu, assentindo, "Ficou linda. Mas é _enorme_! Deve ter doído muito..."

"Ah, nem tanto," ela deu de ombros. "O traço da tatuadora é muito fininho, está vendo? Então a mão dela era bem levinha também. Quase não senti."

Bella se permitiu observar mais atentamente a tinta preta que compunha o desenho de um ramo de flores de cerejeira no braço de sua aluna. Aquela era, na verdade, uma das tatuagens mais bonitas que Bella já havia visto na vida. A delicadeza no traço realmente fino da artista deixava o desenho com um ar sutil.

"É realmente linda..." seus dedos coçaram para encostar na pele da aluna, mas ela não podia, porque provavelmente ainda estava dolorida, "sabe que, quando eu tinha mais ou menos a sua idade, eu era louca para fazer um monte de tatuagens?"

"É sério?" ela riu, baixando novamente a manga da blusa, "Não acho que tenha muito a ver com você."

Bella torceu a boca, mexendo no cabelo comprido e solto antes de responder em tom de brincadeira:

"Eu nem sempre fui velha assim, Cath!"

"Não, não é por isso!" ela negou rapidamente, "Você nem é velha, Bella! Eu só quis dizer que você é meio séria e tal... seu estilo é mais sério. Não sei, não consigo te imaginar com uma tatuagem."

Catherine tinha razão, porque nem Bella se lembrava daquele desejo. Porque nem Bella se lembrava de sua própria personalidade aos dezenove anos. É claro que ela também não conseguia enxergar a si mesma com uma tatuagem, porque Bella cresceu e, ao adiar tanto o desejo que tinha, deixou que este se perdesse em meio a sua versão "madura" e "séria". Em demasiado.

"Eu entendi", ela riu, "Eu também não consigo. Foi por isso que não fiz."

"Mas ainda dá tempo! Dá uma olhada no _Pinterest_ , quem sabe você não se interessa por alguma coisa? Não tem nenhum livro que você goste muito? Série... alguma frase célebre de algum filósofo...?"

Bella uniu as sobrancelhas, pensando. Sim, ela tinha várias frases célebres preferidas (inclusive algumas iluministas... _"Todos os homens nascem livres e iguais"_ é muito do que Bella pensava e adotava para a vida, embora a ética defendida por seu lado na filosofia critique o fato de tal liberdade e igualdade se limitarem ao nascimento), mas nunca pensou em tatuá-las. Será que isso passou por sua cabeça aos dezenove anos?

"Pode ser, não é? Quem sabe?" Bella deu de ombros e sorriu, "Vou pensar. Catherine, antes que eu me esqueça. Vou soltar um edital para seleção de bolsistas para iniciação. Gostaria muito que você participasse."

"Ah, sério?" ela sorriu, "Pode deixar! Estou aguardando este edital há meses e-"

"Bom dia, professora Swan!"

Bella se assustou com o grito dado por Alexander, que entrava na sala, mas riu em seguida, quando ele se sentou na primeira carteira em frente à mesa de sua professora.

"Bom dia, Alexander."

"Bom dia, mal educado," Catherine olhou para trás e fez uma careta, "Obrigada, Bella! Vou me atentar ao prazo."

"Por favor, não perca," ela sorriu e Catherine foi se sentar, porque o restante da turma chegava para a aula. "Pessoal, bom dia," ela disse quando a maioria já havia chegado, "Espero que vocês tenham me desculpado, eu odeio me ausentar em dia de aula, mas eu tive um compromisso inadiável."

"Defesa de tese," Alexander apontou para ela, "Certo?"

"Certo," ela assentiu e apoiou a base das costas na mesa para falar, "Precisava defender a minha tese. Deu tudo certo, por isso estamos aqui hoje com um gás a mais. Vamos repor essa aula no futuro, não se preocupem."

"Ah, não se preocupa com isso," um aluno disse do fundo da sala, "Joga pro fórum online."

"Vamos ver, Chad, vamos ver," Bella disse com tom de risada, "Esperto, você. Bom, eu não vim semana passada, então isso quer dizer que vocês tiveram uma semana extra para fazer a leitura do texto! Sem desculpas hoje. Página 52 da apostila, vamos começar."

[...]

[...]

Ter um computador no próprio gabinete era um luxo, Bella sempre dizia isso a si mesma. Era ótimo, porque, dessa maneira, ela conseguia deixar os arquivos realmente importantes em seu computador de casa ou no computador do gabinete, trancados e seguros. Laptops eram ótimos com toda a sua praticidade, mas depois do incidente de furto num congresso, os prejuízos a faziam estremecer.

Depois do furto, Bella decidiu investir num bom aparelho de mesa para deixar na universidade. Documentos como rascunhos de editais, aulas, provas e coisas do tipo deviam ficar guardados em pastas de compartilhamento entre seu computador de casa e do trabalho. Economizava dor de cabeça e tempo.

E, bom, a rede exclusiva de professores não tinha bloqueios, o que significava que ela podia até ficar de bobeira no Facebook quando bem quisesse.

Como agora, por exemplo.

Bella gostava de redes sociais, como qualquer pessoa que vivesse no século atual com a cabeça realmente no século atual. O Facebook não era a sua preferida, especialmente por conta das manifestações políticas que pipocavam de todos os cantos, e as desavenças ocorridas entre pessoas que não sabiam o que de fato era debater ideias e o que era atacar pessoalmente. Bella amava discutir política, porque, bem, fazia parte de sua profissão e do que ela escolheu estudar em vida. Entretanto, se mantinha longe dos debates virtuais para evitar grandes conflitos, especialmente os familiares.

Pois é, Charlie havia descoberto o Facebook também. E levava a sério.

Então Bella preferia "se alienar" – termo utilizado por ela mesma – no Instagram. Se tivesse mais tempo livre, passaria horas perdida na ferramenta de buscas do aplicativo, assistindo a vídeos rápidos de _Faça Você Mesma_ e salvando tutoriais apenas para se esquecer que eles existiam, ou de massinhas naturais. Ah, e unhas. Estes últimos eram o motivo pelo qual ela procurava a manicure de vez em quando.

Porém, enquanto aguardava sua próxima aula começar – por Deus, quem fazia os horários de aula não tinha pena dos professores. Por que _diabos_ marcar uma aula para o início da manhã e a próxima apenas às 15h? -, Bella exercitava o dedo médio da mão direita na barra de rolagem do mouse, lendo postagens, tirinhas e receitas compartilhadas por seus familiares, amigos e alunos. Correndo do que dizia respeito à política – as de Charlie, especialmente, ela raramente compartilhava algo em seu próprio _feed_ , mas distribuía curtidas, _amei's_ e _hahaha's_ entre os posts que mais a agradavam. E pelas fotos de seus alunos, é claro. Ela adorava fazer isso, especialmente quando eles compartilhavam algum pedaço do _campus_ do Forks College, que, ainda que pequeno, era charmoso e bem cuidado.

Limpando a garganta depois de deixar um recado que dizia que _"me convida para almoçar quando vc resolver se aventurar!"_ num compartilhamento do _Tastemade_ da conta de sua mãe e um _"olha o tamanho dessa bochecha!"_ com um Emoji apaixonado na foto mais recente que Jasper compartilhara de Suzie, Bella tinha planos de abandonar o site para comprar algo na máquina de café mais próxima para a próxima aula. Rolou a página com mais rapidez, apenas para conferir por cima o que mais havia acontecido no último fim de semana de seus conhecidos.

E foi nesse momento que ela viu.

O fôlego ficou preso em seu peito por um segundo, e, em seguida, ela soltou o ar, pensando que provavelmente ela havia se enganado. Não era possível que a imagem de Rosalie sorridente tivesse o _Space Needle*_ como fundo.

N/A: Space Needle é uma torre de 184 metros que fica em Seattle. É um símbolo da cidade.

Ela não tinha se mudado para o Alasca? É claro que tinha! Bella ainda curtia no Instagram e no próprio Facebook inúmeras fotos daquela que foi sua melhor amiga na adolescência em várias das estonteantes paisagens do Alasca. Ela tinha se casado, inclusive. Com um cara alto e forte, que se chamava Emmett, pelo que Bella tinha apreendido nas fotos.

Franzindo o cenho, ela clicou rolou novamente para rever a foto. Era sem dúvidas o Space Needle. Que estranho... poderia ser uma visita, é claro, mas em todos os seis anos em que Rosalie havia se mudado, ela jamais tinha visitado. Essa foi uma das coisas que fizeram Bella se afastar dela, em primeiro lugar.

Não que ela mesma tivesse cumprido a promessa de visitar Rosalie no Alasca. Mas nesta parte ela não gostava de pensar.

Ela clicou no perfil de Rosalie, apenas para constatar que a parte que dizia "Mora no Alasca" havia se modificado recentemente. A terceira postagem mais nova de Rosalie era, na verdade, uma atualização de status:

 _Rosalie Cullen se mudou para Seattle_

Bella arfou.

Ela tinha se mudado de volta.

Rosalie estava de volta a Seattle!

Quer dizer, não era tão próximo quanto antigamente, quando as duas eram amigas e moravam em Forks, mas Seattle ficava a quatro horas de carro, diferente do Alasca, que as separava por um país inteiro.

Foi sem pensar. Bella tinha três minutos para estar em sala de aula, mas, mesmo assim, clicou na foto de Rosalie na parte lateral direita da tela.

 _Bella Swan: Oi, Rose! Quanto tempo! Acabei de ver que você se mudou de volta para Washington! Que bom saber que estamos fisicamente próximas de novo!_

Podia ser que Rosalie torcesse a cara do jeito que ela sempre fazia, e dissesse com sua melhor voz irônica que era ridículo que Bella a procurasse de novo _agora_. Mas, não custava tentar, de qualquer maneira. Não ia doer.

No entanto, não ia dar tempo de esperar a resposta. Ela precisava estar em aula _agora_. Estalando a língua em frustração, Bella desligou o computador às pressas e catou os livros e laptop da mesa redonda, trancando o gabinete e correndo corredor abaixo na direção das salas de aula.

[...]

Era meio ridículo admitir, mas Bella estava com medo de olhar a resposta de Rosalie no Facebook. Com medo, porque, em primeiro lugar, ela havia respondido. Havia uma parte de Bella que esperava que nem isso fosse acontecer, porque ela bem conhecia o gênio forte da outra, e situações como aquela geralmente resultavam apenas numa tentativa de conversa ignorada. Mas, quando ao fim da aula um aluno que havia se esquecido de entregar o fichamento requerido pediu para envia-la por e-mail, e ela abriu sua conta no celular para conferir junto a ele o recebimento do documento, havia um novo e-mail na aba "Social". Depois de confirmar e tranquilizar seu aluno, Bella clicou no remetente Facebook que relatava novas mensagens de Rosalie Cullen no chat.

Foi por isso que ela baixou o aplicativo do Messenger, mas resolveu esperar até chegar à sua casa para ler o que estava escrito. _Porque já está no fim do expediente_ , ela justificou a si mesma em sua cabeça, mas era por medo. No fundo, ela sabia disso.

Entretanto, foi um verdadeiro alívio ao ver a quantidade de pontos de exclamação antes de propriamente ler as palavras escritas por sua melhor amiga da adolescência:

 _Rosalie Cullen: Bella! Me mudei sim, finalmente! Estamos próximas e não temos mais desculpa. Você ainda mora em Forks? Vamos nos encontrar? Tenho muita novidade para contar!_

O sorriso no rosto de Bella foi tão verdadeiro quanto o calor que chegou a seu coração naquela hora. E a confirmação do convite foi tão sincera quanto a vontade de fazê-lo acontecer.

 _Bella Swan: Quando e onde?_

[...]

Bella quase escorregou quando saiu do banheiro correndo para atender ao telefonema. Se o contexto não envolvesse um encontro com sua melhor amiga que não fazia contato há quase uma década, com toda certeza o ringue continuaria até que ela estivesse perfeitamente vestida e sem correr riscos de levar tombos pela casa. Mas ela estava morrendo de ansiedade, e estava morrendo de medo que Rose ligasse e cancelasse o compromisso a qualquer segundo.

E era melhor que ela soubesse disso _agora_ , antes de se enfiar em roupas e colocar maquiagem no rosto.

"Pronto," ela disse, segurando a toalha sobre os seios e tocando os cabelos que pingavam.

 _"Oi, Bella, sou eu_ ," Bella suspirou aliviada ao ouvir a voz de Alice, _"Posso te pedir um favor?"_

"Claro," ela respondeu automaticamente.

 _"Será que você pode ficar com a Suzie esta noite? Tenho um encontro com o Jazz e a bruaca da mãe dele acabou de avisar que tem um 'compromisso inadiável'. Agora eu te pergunto, o que pode ser inadiável para ela? O condimento de um veneno? Eu sei que ela está fazendo isso para me prejudicar, para eu não ter esse momento com o meu marido, porque ela queria que ele fosse jantar com ela todas as quintas à noite, então eu me recuso!"_

Bella permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, absorvendo o desabafo da amiga. Nunca era um sacrifício tomar conta de sua afilhada, e ela sempre se divertia muito desempenhando aquela função. Entretanto, naquela noite em especial, ela teria de dizer não à amiga.

"Alice, eu..."

" _Odeio ter que fazer você de babá, Bella, mas eu não vou conseguir mais ninguém à essa altura do campeonato..."_

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Rose costumava adorar crianças, de qualquer maneira...

"Estou te esperando."

[...]

Bella tinha ficado confusa entre duas bolsas que combinariam com a roupa escolhida e com o local marcado com Rosalie. Pensou também se usava um de seus confortáveis, sóbrios e sérios saltos ou uma sapatilha. Chegou a cogitar usar mais dois anéis além dos que ela sempre carregava nos dedos médio e anelar da mão esquerda, e até pendurou uma gargantilha delicada para ressaltar o discreto decote que a blusa preta florida mostrava. Mas, jamais, _jamais_ , pensou que um _bebê conforto_ seria um dos acessórios que ela carregaria consigo para dentro do restaurante.

Pelo menos Suzie ainda estava dormindo e, por mais que Bella não acreditasse que ela assim permanecesse por muito tempo, graças ao barulho e à agitação do local, uma Suzie _dormindo_ sempre era melhor do que uma Suzie _chorando_. Sua afilhada a amava, e Bella sabia disso, mas a troca de colos e a percepção de que a madrinha seria a única companhia, sempre deixava a bebê nervosa e chateada. Foi indolor dessa vez. Até que ela acordasse, pelo menos.

"Comporte-se," ela sussurrou na direção da afilhada, que dormia tranquilamente, "Por favor."

Como resposta, um suspiro sonolento.

Bella entrou no restaurante. Era mais despojado do que ela imaginava, mas era de se esperar – era a cara de Rose. Não havia _hostess_ , nem alguém para checar documentos e indicar mesas. Tinha muito mais cara de bar do que de qualquer outra coisa, e ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando no quanto aquilo poderia ser inadequado para uma bebê.

 _A culpa é sua por não saber falar não_.

Firmando o aperto na alça do bebê conforto e buscando com o olhar, Bella localizou uma cabeleira loira a algumas mesas de distância. A mulher estava de costas, mas o louro tinha o mesmo tom de dourado claro que Bella se lembrava desde a adolescência, e se alongava até a cintura feminina. Caminhando para mais perto, Bella teve certeza se tratar de Rosalie ainda sem ver seu rosto – bastava identificar os ombros estreitos e o pescoço longo. Os braços finos e, daqui, dava para ver longas unhas vermelhas movimentando a tela do celular.

"Você não mudou nada!"

E então a mulher se virou e a encarou com os mesmos olhos azuis de sempre. O sorriso que os lábios pintados de vermelho mostraram também era o mesmo, bem como a diferença de estaturas quando ela se levantou.

"Bella!" Rose disse com encantamento na voz, dando um passo a frente com os braços abertos. "Meu Deus, você também não mudou nada! Vem aqui me dá um-"

Rosalie arfou. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela fitava um ponto fixo na altura da cintura de Bella. A morena riu, conseguindo prever o pensamento da amiga.

"Você está errada."

"Estou? Porque eu definitivamente não me lembro de você ter me dito que é mãe!"

"Esta é minha afilhada, Suzanna. Filha da minha melhor amiga, Alice."

Bella depositou o bebê conforto sobre a mesa e Suzie se mexeu com o movimento, sua expressão se moldando numa caretinha.

"Bella, que coisa mais linda..." Rose se inclinou e tocou a mãozinha em punho da bebê adormecida, "confesso que estou um pouquinho desapontada por ela não ser sua... desapontada por ela não ser minha, na verdade."

Bella riu.

"Isso porque você ainda não a viu acordada. O que você acha de bebermos uma taça de vinho antes que isso aconteça?"

[...]

"Eu me casei por amor, Bella," Rose sorriu, traçando figuras na condensação do copo de refrigerante, "Nunca pensei que isso fosse me acontecer, mas aconteceu."

Bella não entendia o motivo de Rose dizer aquilo. Quer dizer, _por que_ ela não se imaginaria casando-se por amor? Ela sempre teve namorados, desde que a puberdade chegou para as duas e fez crescer nelas seios e hormônios. Além da óbvia beleza que a loira _sempre_ teve, seu carisma era natural e ter encontros nunca foi um problema.

"Por que não aconteceria?"

"Eu quis me concentrar na carreira," ela deu de ombros, "Fui para o Alasca com a intenção de ter a melhor formação possível, e jamais pensei em me envolver num relacionamento sério enquanto estivesse lá. Eu sempre achei que desperdiçaria todo o meu esforço e todo o esforço dos meus pais para me manter lá se começasse a namorar ou coisa do tipo."

Dessa parte, Bella se lembrava. Rose foi embora porque a universidade onde Rose estudou no Alasca oferecia a melhor formação das Américas, e o investimento pessoal e financeiro dela mesma e dos pais não foi baixo. Ela se lembrava de ouvir Rose dizer que ficaria _virgem de novo_ até voltar para os Estados Unidos.

E Bella sempre dizia que ela não devia se privar de nada para priorizar a carreira.

 _Como a vida é irônica_ , ela pensou, _deu a ela o que eu quis; deu a mim o que ela quis._

"Mas, aí você conheceu o seu marido."

"Mas, aí eu conheci o Emm," ela sorriu e voltou a fitar Bella, "e foi inevitável. Ele me pediu em casamento com dois meses de namoro, nos casamos dois meses depois."

Bella arfou, surpresa.

"Mentira!"

"Verdade!" Rose gargalhou.

"Rose! Era tudo o que você dizia que nunca faria!"

"Eu sei!" Ela ainda ria. "Mas, Bella, você vai entender quando conhecê-lo. Ele é a minha versão masculina, eu juro!"

"Ele também faz piadas autodepreciativas?"

"Muito melhores do que as minhas!"

Bella sorriu, verdadeiramente curiosa sobre o marido de Rose, ao qual agora poderia chamar de Emmet – ou Emm, como ela sempre dizia. Estar ali com Rose era diferente do que ela esperava que fosse, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era exatamente o que ela sempre pensou que seria. Quer dizer, tudo era diferente agora: Rose era casada, tinha uma família, tinha passado quase dez anos morando no Alasca e tinha mil e uma histórias para contar a respeito das aventuras que por lá vivera. Todas as experiências vividas por ela a faziam uma mulher diferente, naturalmente dizendo. Mas, ainda assim, Rose era a mesma. Sua essência não tinha mudado nem um pouco, e aquilo era surpreendentemente _bom_.

"Mas e você?" Rose apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e inclinou-se para frente, sorrindo para a amiga. "O que mais tem para me contar?"

"Acabei de terminar o doutorado." Bella sorriu, sentindo o orgulho preencher seu peito. "Dou aulas na Universidade de Forks há quase cinco anos, fui contratada assim que terminei meu mestrado. Moro sozinha, graças a Deus."

"Ah, você não precisa aturar as diferenças com seu pai diariamente!" Bella sentiu um conforto no coração ao perceber a lembrança da amiga. "Isso é ótimo! Mas também, sinceramente, jamais pensei que você fosse voltar à casa dos seus pais depois do fim da faculdade. Inconcebível."

A morena assentiu.

"Eu sei. Não foi fácil, porque eu só consegui algumas poucas aulas no Ensino Médio durante todo o meu mestrado. Dividi um apartamento até me formar, e aí as coisas melhoraram. Deu para pagar um aluguel e as contas sozinha."

"Você sempre foi uma lutadora." Rose deu de ombros. "Sempre tive certeza de que você se daria bem no que quer que fizesse."

"Nunca foi fácil," Bella concluiu. "Mas, eu nunca me deixei abater."

Rose esticou os braços e pegou as mãos de Bella nas suas sobre a mesa.

"Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, sabia? Sempre soube que você iria longe, muito mais longe do que eu, porque você sempre teve muito mais garra do que eu. Não posso nem dizer o quanto estou feliz que recuperamos o contato. Emm não me aguentava mais reclamar de saudades de você."

Bella riu, mas não teve tempo de responder, porque sua risada aparentemente foi alta o suficiente para acordar Suzie. A bebê resmungou no bebê conforto e esticou os braços, esperando que alguém a pegasse no colo. A madrinha a retirou do meio das cobertas e a levantou.

"Demorou, não é?" Riu na direção da criança. "Diga oi à Rose!"

Suzie observou o rosto de Bella e, reconhecendo a ausência da mãe, resmungou. Coçou os olhinhos e meteu o rosto no pescoço da madrinha, ainda choramingando. Bella rapidamente conferiu a fralda e, vendo que a bebê estava limpa, procurou a mamadeira em sua própria bolsa.

"Você tem muito jeito com ela." Rosalie observou.

"Ela é um bebê tranquilo," Bella deu de ombros e colocou a mamadeira entre os lábios da afilhada, que começou a mamar prontamente. "E passamos bastante tempo juntas, desde antes que ela nascesse."

A loira observava Bella apoiar a cabeça de Suzie na dobra do braço e niná-la levemente enquanto a bebê drenava o leite da mamadeira. Sempre soube que a amiga gostava de crianças e surpreendeu-a saber que Bella não tinha ainda formado sua família. Se _Rose,_ ela própria, já tinha se casado, era perfeitamente razoável pensar que Bella tinha seguido o mesmo caminho.

"Não te faz ter vontade de ter a sua própria?"

Os lábios de Bella se retorceram e seu olhar caiu novamente sobre Suzie. Rosalie viu a garganta de Bella se mover antes que ela, com o dedo indicador, retirasse uma mexa do longo cabelo castanho do rosto.

"Não sei te responder, para falar a verdade. Faz muito tempo que não penso nisso."

Rose arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Em família?"

"Sim," Bella deu de ombros, "estive muito concentrada na minha carreira nos últimos anos, e acabei não sentindo tanta falta. Especialmente por ter vivido tudo isso junto a Alice, mãe da Suzie. Sabe, nós ficamos amigas poucos anos depois de você ter partido. Eu vi Alice começar a namorar, vi ela ser pedida em casamento, estive no casamento... eu estava com ela quando a gravidez da Suzie foi descoberta, eu estava lá quando ela nasceu."

Rose calou-se por alguns segundos, pensando. Ainda parecia pouco provável que a Bella que ela conheceu não sentisse a falta de tudo aquilo em sua própria vida. Viver através de experiências alheias, por mais próximas que fossem as pessoas, nunca foi o que ela pensou que Bella fosse fazer da vida. Mas, cada palavra que saiu de sua boca foi verdadeira, dolorosamente verdadeira.

"E você nunca teve um relacionamento que a fez pensar nisso tudo?"

A forma como Bella a fitou naquele momento fez Rosalie perceber que aquela pergunta não foi nada delicada ou apropriada. Ela tinha de se lembrar que já tinha se passado quase uma década desde a perda de contato entre as duas, e isso significava que elas não eram mais amigas como antes. Provavelmente, elas nem eram mais _amigas_.

"Me desculpe," disse rapidamente, "me desculpe, Bella. Isso não é da minha conta."

Bella sabia que Rose não fizera por mal, e nem mesmo pensava que sua pergunta fora assim, tão grave. Se o incômodo esteve expressão, era simplesmente porque ela mesma vinha tendo aqueles pensamentos. Desde que a carta que chegara do passado mostrou a ela como era sua versão dez anos mais nova, tudo aquilo vinha incomodando em intensidade absurda.

"Não precisa pedir desculpas," Bella tentou sorrir, "foi só uma pergunta. E... bem, não posso dizer que não tive relacionamento que me fizeram pensar em formar uma família. Mas, fui eu mesma quem pensou, não foi o relacionamento que me levou a isso." Ela franziu o cenho. "Não sei se você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Às vezes eu acho que tanto tempo me dedicando à leitura e escrita de artigos e material acadêmico acabou me fazendo prolixa na vida real."

Rose riu baixo. Suzie se mexeu no colo de Bella, empurrando a mão da madrinha que segurava a mamadeira para longe. Moveu-se, tentando se sentar e, uma vez que sua vontade tinha sido feita, bateu as duas mãozinhas na mesa de madeira.

"Não, você não está sendo prolixa. Só está sendo sincera." Ela não tirou os olhos de Suzie ao proferir aquelas palavras. "Ai, posso carrega-la um pouquinho? Preciso confessar que meu útero está coçando neste momento!"

E, depois de gargalhar intensamente, Bella passou Suzie para os braços da amiga.

Sim. Da _amiga_.

[...]

"Tem certeza que não quer uma carona?" Bella ofereceu pela terceira vez.

Rose, que ainda estava com Suzie no colo, negou com a cabeça. A bebê achou incrível como os cabelos loiros se mexeram, e agarrou um tufo deles e puxou. Rosalie gargalhou e, delicadamente, retirou a mãozinha de Suzie de seus cabelos, fazendo caretas engraçadas para ela no processo.

"Tenho," assentiu, "Não se preocupe, Bella. Emm vai vir me buscar, já tínhamos combinado. Até prefiro, sabia? É romântico, me lembra de quando éramos namorados. Amo que hoje sejamos financeiramente estáveis e eu possa ter o meu carro para andar para lá e para cá, mas a sensação de esperar para que ele venha me buscar e levar para casa é nostálgica." Ela deu de ombros e agitou a mão livre na frente de Bella. "Coisas de casais cafonas."

Bella riu.

"Entendo. Bem, você pode me ajudar a colocar o bebê conforto no carro? Ainda me embaraço toda com o cinto de segurança."

"É claro!"

Rose também não tinha muita experiência, e aquilo, na verdade, rendeu boas risadas para as duas. Com as duas portas traseiras escancaradas e resmungões frustrados, frases como "gente, mas isso não faz sentido!" e "acho que é assim, olha... ah, não, não é" vinham das duas. Pelo menos Suzie não tinha se irritado, e assistia à cena quietinha no colo de Bella.

"Finalmente!" Bella riu e saiu do carro. Bateu a porta e limpou o suor da testa. "Caramba!"

"Nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil!" Rose riu também e bateu a porta de seu lado no carro. Caminhou até Bella e a envolveu num abraço. "Obrigada por esta noite, foi incrível! Espero te ver de novo em breve."

Bella sorriu e assentiu.

"Com toda certeza!"

"Rose? Rose!"

As duas se viraram na direção da voz masculina. Bella não reconheceu a figura, mas logo concluiu que fosse Emmett. Ele era alto, mais alto do que Bella ou Rose. Tinha ombros largos, sob uma jaqueta escura, uma barba perfeitamente aparada e um sorriso lindo.

"Ei!" A amiga virou-se na direção do homem e o abraçou rapidamente.

"Tirando uma noite de folga?" Ele perguntou depois de beijá-la na têmpora rapidamente.

"Quase isso. Nem vou perguntar de você, porque a sua vida é uma folga."

Ele gargalhou e bagunçou o cabelo dela ligeiramente.

"Assim você me ofende."

"Vem aqui, deixa eu te apresentar. Esta é a Bella, minha amiga de infância. E esta aqui é a Suzie." O homem tocou a mãozinha de Suzie, que imediatamente riu na direção dele. "Bella, este é meu cunhado, Edward."

Ele não era o marido de Rosalie! Ah, então tudo bem! Quer dizer, Bella não estava olhando demais porque seria muita falta de educação ficar reparando na beleza do marido da amiga. Mas agora que ela sabia que ele era só o cunhado, ela podia dizer que ele tinha olhos que brilhavam, e que o sorriso dele era mais do que lindo. É claro que Suzie gostaria dele de imediato, quem não gostaria de receber toda aquela atenção?

"Oi, Bella," ele olhou na direção dela pela primeira vez, "prazer."

"Prazer," ela respondeu simplesmente, sentindo-se vitoriosa por não deixar que o encantamento pela beleza dele não chegasse à sua voz.

"Quer ajuda para colocá-la no carro?" Ele ofereceu. "Sou um _expert_ nessas cadeirinhas, sempre ajudo meus clientes na empreitada."

"Você devia ter chegado há dez minutos," Rose riu.

"Está tudo bem," Bella sorriu. "Melhor eu ir, já passou da hora de Suzie dormir. Obrigada novamente, Rose. E prazer em conhecê-lo, Edward."

"O prazer foi meu," ele sorriu e tocou novamente a mãozinha de Suzie, "Prazer, lindinha! E aí, Rose, ganho uma carona ou não?"

Quando Bella buzinava para se afastar da amiga e do recém-chegado cunhado, ela olhou para o retrovisor, vendo Suzie brincar com a mão.

"Deve ser bom ser linda assim, mocinha, e chamar tanta atenção."

Porém, a única resposta que obteve foi vê-la colocando todo o punho dentro da boca.

[...]

Pela provável quadragésima vez, Bella se revirou na cama. Frustrada, passou as mãos pelo rosto, sabendo que noites mal dormidas sempre acarretavam em péssimos dias posteriores. Ela ficaria sonolenta, impaciente e aérea pelas horas em que deveria ficar ativa no trabalho.

Seu corpo estava cansado, é claro. Cuidar de uma bebê, alimentá-la, trocá-la, fazê-la dormir e esperar que a amiga matasse todas as saudades de seu marido dava trabalho. Sair com uma bebê para um restaurante dava trabalho. Bella sentia isso em cada músculo que implorava por descanso.

Sua mente, entretanto, estava decidida a trabalhar. Pensar, pensar e pensar, revirar todas as cenas do encontro com Rose, cada palavra dita. Reviver. Ela não conseguia entender o motivo de que o encontro tenha tirado seu sono, porque fora um momento tão _bom_. Tão nostálgico, tão feliz... reencontrar a amiga de infância tinha feito muito bem para Bella, não fazia sentido que ela, agora, ficasse desta maneira.

O que será que incomodava tanto seu inconsciente? O fato de que as duas tinham vivido o que a outra desejava ter vivido? O fato de que Rose estava tão diferente e tão igual ao que ela se lembrava? O fato de ela não ter participado do casamento de Rose? O fato de ter descoberto que a amiga mudou todos os seus planos e casou-se quatro meses depois de ter conhecido o marido? Ou a pergunta que Rose fez?

Será? Será que Bella não queria ter vivido tudo aquilo? Será que ela já tinha se imaginado naquela situação antes? Quer dizer, a resposta era óbvia, porque, _sim_ , a cada vez que Alice dava um passo na direção de formar uma família com Jasper, Bella pensava se isso algum dia aconteceria com ela. _Sim_ , ela sonhou com esse momento, mas sempre tinha se justificado, pensando que _em breve_. _Assim que eu terminar a graduação_ , depois _assim que eu terminar o mestrado_ , depois _assim que eu me estabilizar._ E depois acabou.

E nem era só sobre relacionamentos. Era sobre fazer uma tatuagem, era sobre fumar a maldita maconha, era sobre ir a festas, era sobre _ser jovem_.

 _Trinta anos. Eu tenho quase trinta anos. Eu não sou mais jovem. Não sou. Não estou mais na idade de fazer a primeira tatuagem, ir a festas estudantis, fumar maconha. Eu sou a figura de responsabilidade agora, eu estou do outro lado._

 _Trinta anos._

 _Trinta anos._

 _Vinte e nove anos e seis meses._

 _Seis meses_.

 _Que ideia maluca_ , ela pensou olhando para o teto, quando aquilo lhe ocorreu. Cobriu a boca com a mão. Respirou fundo. _Que ideia ridícula_.

Ela se sentou na cama e buscou o laptop na cabeceira da cama.

 _Que ideia fantástica_.

* * *

 **Não sei vocês, mas muito mais do que a aparição de Edward ou Rose, minha parte favorita deste capítulo é Suzie.**

 **Comentários me empolgam e me fazem escrever!**


End file.
